Los finales causan estragos y acercamientos
by Raxe
Summary: Arslan le devuelve el abrazo, despacio, pero no llora ni habla. A Alfreed le parece que es el peor llanto de todos. [ArslanXEoile (o algo así)][AlfreedXArslan Brotp]


_**Descargo**_ _ **: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo dejé volar mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 _ **Los finales causan estragos y acercamientos**_

Etoile está muerta y Arslan siente un pinchazo cuando se entera. Es casi como si le hubiesen dicho que es Daryun quien murió.

Se siente un poco tonto, él y ella eran algo así como amigos, pero no se conocían en realidad.

—Un soldado lusitanio fue encontrado ayer, el cadáver llevaba en el lugar un par de horas. Uno de los aldeanos lo ha reconocido, al parecer frecuentaba el pueblo, ha dicho que se llamaba Etoile.

Sólo Narsus y Alfreed están presentes en ese momento y Arslan se alegra de que sea así, no quiere enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de Gieve, Elam o Faragis, mucho menos a la de Daryun. Pero Narsus se percata de inmediato.

—Es muy amable, alteza. Sentir dolor por el enemigo es un gesto muy noble —dice.

Arslan no contesta, se ha formado un nudo en su garganta.

 _Dolor. Nos conocíamos, es normal que duela._

Alfreed lo mira en silencio, paseando su rojiza mirada por su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Alfreed entra a la sala donde está Arslan; Elam y Gieve han regresado, Narsus le ha pedido que informe a Arslan y se ha quedado, junto a Daryun y Farangis, regañando a ambos por meterse en problemas.

Arslan está sentado, con la mirada perdida. Levanta la cabeza cuando oye a Alfreed entrar; para ella no pasa inadvertida la mirada apesadumbrada del príncipe heredero.

—Han regresado.

Arslan asiente, pero a Alfreed le parece que no ha oído nada.

Camina hacia la silla vacía situada frente a Arslan; él parece estar en su mundo otra vez, pero Alfreed sabe qué es lo que provoca que Arslan esté tan perdido. Vio como su mirada perdió brillo esta mañana, luego de enterarse de la muerte del lusitanio.

Personalmente Alfred no siente pena por sus enemigos, no entiende por qué Arslan sí, pero no fue capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—El lusitanio... ¿lo conocías?

Arslan no responde de inmediato, casi parece que la voz de Alfreed debe pasar por espuma, pero él finalmente levanta la cabeza y la mira.

— ¿Qué? —dice.

—El soldado que encontraron esta mañana, parece afectarte bastante.

—Oh, no era un él. Y sí, la conocí.

Alfreed está sorprendida, nunca vio a una mujer como soldado lusitanio, pero no comenta nada con respecto a eso. Arslan le está respondiendo mecánicamente, concluye.

A pesar de que sabe que no le incumbe sigue interrogándole, no se detiene porque sabe que él necesita hablar y porque al parecer ella terminó por adoptarlo como su hermano pequeño, aún cuando han interactuado poco.

Así es como se entera de su historia, se conocieron cuando eran niños y se reencontraron hace poco. Con lo que consigue sonsacar Alfreed llega a la conclusión de que tenían una relación extraña pero bonita. A ella le gustaría que su relación con Narsus fuese más similar a la de Arslan y Etoile. Alfreed no es tonta, sabe que Narsus no la ve de esa manera, al menos no aún, pero ella hará que eso cambie.

—Te gustaba. —Lo que pretendía ser una pregunta terminó siendo una afirmación.

Arslan no responde; pero la mira, Alfreed puede ver que está confundido. Probablemente él nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad.

—No recuerdo haberlos visto juntos, pero tu mirada habla por sí sola. Probablemente ni tú lo sabías, mucho menos ella —. Arslan sigue sin responder, pero Alfreed no se detiene. — Sé de lo que hablo, lo veo en mi misma. Pero no puedo decir que comprendo tu dolor, Narsus está vivo.

Arslan vuelve sus manos puños, pero no dice nada. Alfreed se levanta y lo abraza; es incómodo, pues no son las personas más cercanas del mundo, pero siente que debe hacerlo.

Arslan le devuelve el abrazo, despacio, pero no llora ni habla. A Alfreed le parece que es el peor llanto de todos.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora**_

 _ **No sé de donde vienen estas ideas, culpo al último capítulo. Y esta brotp es vida y amor.**_

 _ **Sobre los nombres: escribí de la manera que me fuese más cómoda, no sé cual es la manera correcta de escribirlos, pero se entiende.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo se volvió costumbre destruir mis otp, matas a uno y el otro sufre, todo doloroso. Sufro hasta yo, ahora terminaré por escribir algo rosa y feliz para compensar mi dolor.**_

 _ **Perdonen la ortografía y la puntuación. Trabajo en mejorar.**_

 _ **La osa roja**_


End file.
